Long absense
by sathreal
Summary: Fai and Chi lost their son after a battle with Ashura and In revenge Fai puts the enemy in a sleep only to skip town to avoid waking him up. shortly after he joins the others on a mission to find the feathers while leaving Chi behind. IS ed even dead?
1. Chapter 1

**I know i shouldn't be posting a new story... I have three others going.. but i need a break from them for a bit so i am starting this one.. sides the plot bunnies kidnapped my cat Merton again and wont return him unless i start it. So for the sake of my cat and my sanity here you go.**

Fai leaned leasurely against a tree as he watched his wife play with their son two year old Edward. It was still hard to belive that only a year ago they had escaped Ashura's wrath. He only hoped that He had saved his wife and son for good. It seem wrong at first to go into hiding but ones pride must be put aside to saves the lives of others sometimes. It was unfair to begin with how He abused his wife and tried to get at his son. He could take the abuse he had received but to bare the knowlage that his family was being so too. "Dadda ups 'k?" Edward asked immpaitantly as he held his small little chubby arms up. "Of course young one." Fai said smiling softly as he picked up Ed. Edward happily nuzled into Fai's chest. Chi came over smiling. "Chi thinks Ed is going to be just like Fai." Chi said clapping happily.

"Well Chi Pi I don't know about that but he is a cutie." Fai cooed as he held the boy out arms length to get a better look at him. Ed's golden hair was cut in a simular style as fai's only diffrence was that his bangs were too long ad he had an unushual strand of hair that stuck up like an antena. His eyes were as golden as his hair and like his father full of a youthful mischevious glint. All in all he was a healthy kid except for his abnormally small size no one would belive he was born 5 months premature. he was so weak that both Chi and him feared he wouldn't make it but he was a stoborn little thing even than and pulled through.

"Hungry hungry!" Edward squeeked out as he pulled on Fai's hair. "Hold on Ed you just ate an hour ago. Why must you eat so much?" Fai asked as sweat droplets fell down his face. "Such a hungry little Ed." Chi giggled. "Your son must eat if he is to grow big and strong." Chi sang out. "Big like dadda!" Ed chirped. Fai laughed dispite himself and dug into his pocket bringing out a banana. He peeled it and handed it to Ed who took it gratfully. "Tank you." Ed said as he began to nibble on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoeinhom watched His wife as she fed their baby son Alphonse. "Open up Al." She sang. Al opened up obidiantly as he was fed some stewied carrots. "What time are you going to have to leave?" The woman asked with a hint of sadness. "Soon my love but dont worry I will be back soon enough." Hoeinhoim promised.

That was over a week ago and now a week later there was still no word of her husband. Still a year passed and Trisha still hadnt gave up hope that her husband would come back. finally after almost 2 years later She recied a most greving letter. Hoinhoem had been killed trying to stop a burgulary. The news alone left Trisha heartbreak. She held Al close and cried openly. "At least i still have you." She said tearfully as she held her baby close.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The peace that Fai was feeling didn't last long. Ashura had found them. "Chi take Ed and go hide." Fai instructed. "But what about Fai?" CHi asked timidly. "Forget about me. Just go!"

Edward squirmed and tried to get free of Chi's grip. "No Dadda Noes behinds you!" Fai turned arround and ducked just in time to narrowly escape an asult of posionous darts. Edward hated feeling left out and finally got free of his moms grip and unleashed his own mage powers. Ashura stepped back starled as a blue fire surrounded him. "Stupid brat!" AShura cursed unleasing a red light. Neither Chi nor Fai had time to react as their son was engulfed in the firey light and by the time the light disapeared so had Ed. Chi fell to the ground and began to cry. "OK.. big mistake Ashura!" Fai snarled. With all the power he had, the mage engulfed Ashrua in a big hard white box and Ashura immendantly fell into a magic induced sleep. Fai angrily pushed the box into the ocean and made sure it was sealed to the ocean floor. after a few moments he came back to the surface and gulped in the fresh air.

Chi helped him up onto the earth still crying openly. "Chi sad.. Our son is... missing!" Fai took her in his arms and held her close. "Its ok my love. HE will find his way back to us... eventually. He is a Fourite after all." He assured. "However I need to disapear for awhile. Its only a matter of tiem before Ashura wakes again it will be sooner if i am here. I need you to stay behidn and make sure he stays asleep as long as he can. " He instructed firmly. she nodded but secretly they both knew Chi wouldn't keep her promise long.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Edward was scared to find that he was no longer in their lovely castle but infront of some strange small house in a countryside instead. Feeling very scared adn alone, He began to cry. Trish Elric hearing the comotion opened the door and nearly gasped at the site of the strange little toddler at her door step. "Hey what are you doing outside in the cold? Why don't you come inside and warm up?" Trisha said warmly as she gently shoved the boy inside. "Whats your name?" SHe asked curriously. "Edward Flourite." Edward said nervously. "Well Edward May I ask where your parnets are?" Trisha asked concerend. at this Edward began to cry and Trisha immediantly took him for an orphan. "Its ok Ed dont worry i am here for you I will take care of you. I promise." Trisha said as she held him close.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward grew up as any normal boy... well as normal as a mage's son who was being raised in a demention of alchemists would. He took a keen intrest in Alchemy and soon it consumed his thoughts. He and his new brother Al would study it as if it was a religon. It helped that this thing called alchemy seemed to make his foster mom proud. HE thrived on his moms approval. As he grew up his former life became nothing more than a distant dream. A dream that plagued him. Every night he would have strange dreams of an icy world and a wonderful castle. Dreams of a silly loving blonde man a strange woman with big ears. He tried telling them To his brother Alphonse but Al would just laugh and say he had an overactive immagination.

One day Whe edward was 7 he was playing with Alphonse and their friend Winry were playing dress up and Ed dug and brought out a long white rob and drapped it on him and brought out a stick and held it out proudly. "who are you suposed to be Ed?" WInry asked curiously as she placed a paper crown on her head. "My Name is Fai and I am a powerful Mage! Protector of the pure and lover of all women." Ed said puffying out his chest. both Al and Winry groaned. "Oh Ed... how do you make up these people?" winry asked curiously. "Mage? ha your weird." Edward started to glare at her but decided against it and smiled. "Yea.. I guess i am weird." Edward said as he scratched his head. "BUt wouldnt it be cool if such a person existed?" He asked wistfully.

tragidy struck him again and he lost his mother to an illness. Him and Alphonse tried in vain to bring her back to life with alchemy but that too failed. It cost Ed his right leg and Al his body. Using a combination of alchemy and unbeknowest to him magic he was able to sacrafice his left arm to seal Als soul to a body of armor and at the age of 12 Ed became a state alchemist to try and find a way to get his brothers body back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fai smiled wistfully as he watched Syaoran and Sakura laugh over something. They were taking a break from their search for the feathers. So far it looked like they were doing well in recovering them. He hoped that all went well and they were able to find them in time beofre the poor girl died. He didnt think he could stand it if he had to see another kid die like his son. _no.. Ed isnt dead. We don't know that for sure._ Fai silently remided himself._ He is still out there somewhere.. I am sure of it."_

"Hey Mage what are you thinking about?" Kurogane asked knoking on Fai's head to wake him up from his thoughts. "OH nothing of importance just brooding." Fai said off handedly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chi sat against a nearbye wall starring out at the sea contemplatingly. "I wonder how Fai is." she thought outloud. It had now been a year her time since He had left and their son had disapeared. One long gurling,depressing year. "Chi is lonely. Chi misses Fai and Ed." She said mournfully. Her cat like ears went back in sorrow. After much thought she got up and glared at the sea where Ashura was burried. "This is your fault!" She yelled accusingly. "Ashura took my family from me!" in a state of heat she left the place without even a glance back. A year was too long. She needed to see her family again.

SHe was in the end able to find a willing Mage to send her to Yūko the time witch. Yuko smiled down at her knowingly. "I was wondering if you would ever show up Chi. ALthough starting to feel rather Timid Chi locked eyes with the witch. "I have come to find my Husband." she said resolutely. "Take whatever it is you wish I have no possion worth keeping. All i care about is my family." She said defiantly. "I sense a strong reslove to seek out and help your husband. " Yuko murmered. "And even stronger desire for your son." Chi averted her eyes at this but nodded. "If I grant your wish you will never be able to return back to your beloved home You like the rest of your family will be in exile..Are you ok with this?" Yuko inquiered. "A plcace with out a family is never a home. May it be as you say." Chi said agreeing to her terms. Yuko nodded as she raised her arms out. "Than go forth Chi and find Your family. May you be blessed." and with that in a flashing light Chi found herself falling through a portal.

Fai was busy teasing Kurogane when suddently he heard a strangely familure screech. Fai and his group turned and watched as Chi fell to the ground. "Oww Chi's but hurts.  
Chi whined as she gingerly rubbed her butt. "WHo the hell is that?" Kurogane asked eyes raised but to his surprise Fai ran happily to her mtaking her hands in his. "Chi the love of my life. MY wife what twist of fate has brought you once more to my heart?" he asked hyperly casuing Chi to giggle. "Chi missed Fai and nice Yuko sended Chi to her mate!" She informed Fai who nodded. "I see so you are an exile now like I?" he more stated than asked. Chi nodded. Kurogane and the others stared in aww as they watched the couple laugh over some secret joke. "Wait... Your married!" Kurogane asked astounded. "Yes i am this is My wife Chi." Fai anounced as he grabbed Chi by her ears tweaking them playfully. "Stop that tickles." Chi giggled. "Well they are most certainly cute togeather.." Sakura commented to Syaoran who nodded feeling the sweat droplets fall down his face. "Geeze next thing yu know you are going to tell me is that you have little minature Fai's running arround somewhere right?" Kurogane asked idsgustedly. At that comment both Fai and Chi's smiles droped and they shred a look. Fai sliped into his carefree mode and laughed. "OH Kurgy you would just love that wouldn't you?" Fai said laughing. Kurogane however saw through that laughter and knew that they were both hiding something.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ed glared at Roy from the other side of the desk. "TIme off for a whole month!?!" Edward roared. "BUt why?" he whined. "Why? well first off you are overworking and it isnt healthy second your 13ths birthday is comming up and I am sure you don't want to spend it working do you?" ROy smirked. "Screw birthdays and rest." Edward huffed. "I am going to the library." He growled. ROy watched him go and sighed. "That boy needs to light up. Hopefully this break will do him some good."


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse starred at the clock and sighed his brother had been gone for over 3 hours and he still hand came back after reporting to Mustang. "I better go make sure Brother is staying out of trouble." AL stated as he went out the door. He Found Roy in his office drinking soem coffee. He polietly knocked on his door before entering. "Colonol Mustang have you seen my brother?" He inquiered to which roy nodded. "Yes I stormed into the Library to sulk about a hour ago. You should find him there." ROy siad as he took anoher sip of his coffee. "Sulking huh? I take it he didn ttake the time off news very well?" Alphonse asked wirily. He should of guessed as much. "Nope he didn't and dont worry I didn't tell him it was you who reqested the time off for him." Roy smirked.

Alphonse bowed and said his thanks before reateating ot the library. He found Edward alseep in a tomb of books. He gazed worriedly at him from afar. Edward hadn't been sleeping much lately and it worried Al immensely. His older brother shouldnt be overworking himself like this. It worried him so much that he had gone to Roy and requested..nay... Bribed and pleaded for him to give Ed time off. He silently sat next to Ed and took a peek at the book he was limply holding. _the history of magic_ he read out in his mind. If he had real eyes they would of rolled in enderment. It seems his brother was once again reading up on that strange old childhood hobby. He may pertend to be a realist but ALphonse knew otherwise. Ed was a dreamer and the one thing that captivated him more than alchemy was magic. he would however never tell anyone for fear of being peercived as childish.

He gently picked Ed up bridal style and carried the sleeping boy out of the library. On his way back to their dorm he ran into Havoc. "AH is ee you found the boss." Havoc observed cheerily. Edward mumbled soemthign about milk in his sleep and turned over in Alphonses arms. "Yep Nisaan fell asleep in the library again."Alphosne clucked disaprovingly. "Say Ed's birthday is comming up isnt it?" Havoc asked smiling. "Yep in a couple days. He is going to be 13." AL informed him lightly.

"What are you two going to do for it?"

AL looked up in thought. "HMM Knowing Ed he will probably spend it reading and or goofying off as he does any other day." Al said wirily to which havoc laughed. "Well i better go before the cheif gets made at me for skipping. see you two later." He waved goodbye and left.

Al fianlly got to the dorm and laid Edwards still sleeping form in the bed. Once his brother was covered up to Als liking he left the room and began to cook supper in the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chi hugghed Fai from arround his stomach from behind as they stared at their new surroundings. "Wonder where we are now." Sakura asked thoughtfully. "I don't know but it appears to be a be a wonderful little place." Fai chirped causing kurogane to growl. "Thats what you say about every place we go to." He growled. fai patted him gently on the head. "Now Now big dog dont get to fiesty we don't want to scare away the natives." He said airily with a small impish smile. just than they saw a suite of armomor walking by them and fai waved to get the mans attetnion. the suite of armorm noticed them and walked over. "Yes? May i help you?" a childish young boys voice echoed from the suite of armor nearly surprising the group.

"Yea where are we?" kurogane asked gruffly. "OH you are in central." the childish voice informed them with a lisght note of concern. "Are you all lost?" The armor asked. "Lets just say we arent from arround her kid."kurogane said gruffly. Fai noticed with a lisght unease that The suite of armor was looking intently at him. "Is there something on my face? Fai asked. the suite of armor shook his head embarresed. "No no.. its just you look kinda like someone i know. " He said franticly. "Im sorry for starring." he appologized profusely. Just than a voice called out in the crowd. "Al! Hey Alphonse where are you?" the suite of armor that they now deduced to be called Alphonse turned his head and called out. "I am over here borther." they could just make out a small gloden hiared boy about 10 or older emerge out of the crowd with a mischevious glint in his gold eyes. He ran over to them and jumped on Al promptly taking of Alphonse's helmet and to their surprise jumping inside.

Alphonse began to jump arround franticly. "Brother what are you doing?" He asked skittishly already forgeting about the group by him. "Hidding whats it look like?" the boy scoffed from inside the armor. "I can't let that bastard find me just yet or he will burn me to a crisp for sure."

"Edward what did you do?" Alphonse demadned as he put his helmet back in place. "I may have broke a water pipe that was above his desk." Edward said innocently. "Oh brother . Why must you always cause so much trouble?" He asked plantlively. "OH Shut up Al." Edward grumbled as he poked his head put tentively to look arround. it was than that he noticed the group of people. "What are you all looking at?" He challanged.

"BIg brother please calm down they were jsut lost I was helping them out." Al informed his brother. "Ah well if your really all that lost why don't you go to the information center of there. It has maps and everything." Ed said with a small smile as he helpfully pointed in the direction of the building. "thank you." Sakura said still starring confused at the armor. "Um... if you dont mind me asking though.. how are you able to fit in there?" She asked tentively. Ed feeling careless and figuring they were caught anywasy just shrugged. "Its empty. see." he siad pointing . "Its just my brothers soul in there." Everyone gasped in wonder. "IF you tell anyone though i will kick your asses." He warned casuing kurogane to laugh. "Ye a sure whatever. We wont tell." he said boredly. "lets go than." he siad immpatiantly everyone turned and followed him except for Chi who stayed behind momentarily. "Excuse me boy but how old are you?" Im 12." the boy said gruffly. "WHy?" CHi just shook her head saddly. "Oh no reason." she said as she hurried off to follow her mate and new freinds. Her son would be 4 right now not 12.. it must of been a mistake besides she really didnt get a good look at him. he kinda just plowed himself into that armor before anyone could get a good look at him. and even when he poked his head out all anyone could see was his eyes on up.

AL and Ed watched the group with curiousity. "They were kinda strange weren't they?" AL commented. "yea they kinda are. Two of them looked familure though.. KInda like some people i once knew." Edward said as he leaned back in the armor. "But that coudnt be..." he said as he tried to get the blonde couple out of his mind. "Whatever lets go get soemthing to eat." Ed said dismisively.


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh.. this story is getting very few reviews.. its kinda agravting. please review.. its like energy fuel for us authors to write.

Edward laid on the floor of their living room starring up at the celing fan as it turned. "Brother is there anything you wish to do tomorrow?" Alphonse called out from the kitchen. "HM not really Al." Edward said yawning. "I think I am going to go to bed." Ed said at last as he got up slowly and streached. Al looked at the clock and sighed. "Ed its only 7.. Are you feeling ok? Al asked worriedly. Ed turned and flashed a smile that he hoped was convincing. "Yea Al i am fine just a little tired is all." Truth be told he had been feeling really strange all day kinda tired and whoozy and his ears felt kinda tingly.. He had vauglu asked ROy about it but Roy didnt seemed worried.

_"HEy Mustang.. I have been feeling kinda odd lately.. You know like something in my body is changing or something and it kinda hurts." Edward had asked tentively. Roy only smirked. "Its called growing pains. its normal." Roy had said dismisively. "So its normal if certain parts of my body is tingling and hurting than?" Ed asked not convinced as he thought of his ears which were now throbbing. "Yea it is. take a cold shower Ed." Roy said eyes raised. "I don't see how that would help.. but ok." Edward mutterd as he left Roy. "Don't know why i even bothered the basterd is compleatly useless." Edward growled to himself._

He had tried the cold shower but it didn't help at all. So now here he was trying to sleep it off. however sleep wasnt comming willingly. After several hours of trying ot force himself to go to sleep. he gave up and kicked his covers off. HE quietly snuck out the door and outside, hoping that Al hadn't noticed. It was already 1am and he hadn't slept a wink. hopefully this walk will help tire him out. He walked quietly for sometime before he thought he saw somethin sparkle on the ground not far off. curious he knelt down to get a better look at it. looking at it now he didnt see how it would sparkle.. it was just a simple white feather. nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. Still he couldn't deny that something about it intregued him. He in the end pocketed it. "Don't know why i should even keep it. Its just a stupid feather." none the less he soon contiuned his walk with it secured safetly in his pocket.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Stupid Mage." the Ninja cursed. "We have been out all night and i have seen no sign of the stupid feather lets just go already I want to get some sleep." Fai let out a mirthful laugh. "OH Kurgy i know you missed your nap but that is no reason to be angry, besides it is imparative that we fidn the feather before the demons or some civillian does." He reminded. "ust than they heard a unsteady patter of feet nearby an Fai mostioned for his freind to be quiet. silently he crept towards the foot steps. As they drew nearer they began to hear a young boys singing softly to himself. From their distance they could just make out his words. "This is what I brought you, this you can keep, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing. kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." the boy sang softly to himself. Fai and Kurgane could see now that it was the boy from the other day who was singing to himself. He stoped however as if senseing he was no longer alone and lifted his head up for a moment as if listening.

Edward had a feeling he was being watched and he didnt know if he liked it or not. Without thinking twice he turned and ran the other way as if trying to run away from the shadows he sensed were nearby.

"We should go after that kid and make sure he is alright." The ninja commented however When he turned to face the mage he was already gone and running after the boy. "What the hell?" the Ninja grumbled now running to catch up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Edward rounded a cornor and stoped to catch his breath. He wirily looked around but didnt see anyone. He collapsed to the stone ground and tried to catch his breath. "I think I lost them." he breathed getting up. "Lost who?" a curious voice asked causing Edward to jump and fall to the ground in shock. there standing curiously above him was a tall blonde haired man with a youthful appearance. He was one of the people at the market place the other day. Edward blinked and stared up at mans face however curiousty turned to anger . "YOU cant sneak up on people like that!" he said as he pushed the man away.

Fai laughed at the mans blushing face. "There there young one, I was just making sure you were allright." Fai assured the boy. "Your name is Edward right?" Fai asked offering a hand. Edward nodded and took Edward Fai's hand. Edward studdied the man before him. _I still think I know him from somewhere.. but where? _Edward thought to himself. Just than his ears started to tingle again. He grabbed them nervously. "Look I don't really need any help I got to go bye." Edward said as he hurried away. Fai curiously followed him secretly and watched him go into the army appartments. "Poor kid, i wonder whats wrong with him." Fai said softly. "Well i better go find Big Dog and head back to the base." he said softly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day on the day of his birthday he woke up feeling much better. He streached and yawned as he got of bed and headed for the shower. Still half alseep he turned on the shower and began to wash his hair however he stopped when he touched his ears. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!??!!" He scremed.

Hearing his brother scream Alphonse ran into the bathroom convinced that someone was hurting his brother, however what he found instead was his naked huddled in a corner holding his ears. "brother what is the matter?" Alphonse cried out as he ran over to his brother. "Alphonse get away from me!" Edward cried out quickly covering his head with a towel. "What is the matter Ed? Please tell me." Edward didnt say anthing but merely removed the towel from his head revealing a big set of golden ears that dropped downwards. the inside of his ears were pink. "Look at my ears! My freaking ears!" Edward groaned. "God my 13th birthday is really starting to suck." he stoped griping when Alphonse grabbed his ears and began to play with them. "What the hell stop playing with my ears damnit!" edward said as he swatted at Al's hand.

"But brother your ears they are soo cute." Alphonse gushed. "My ears are not normal!" Edward said annoyed. Alphonse looked up in thought. "Brother you don't know that i mean maybe your birth parents had those too." Alphonse reminded before he continued to once again play with his ears. "So now your saying that my parents are freaks? great just great!" edward grumbled as he got up with al still holding his ears. "Let me go Al i need to get dressed." Alphonse giggled but let him go none the less. "He is just like a grumpy little kitten." Alphonse gushed after Edward left the room. "I heard that!" Edward yelled from the next room. "Get me a freaking hat or I am not leaving this house." Edward added. "A big freaking hat. This ears are huge!"

Now dressed in a pair of brown pants, a long sleeved white button up shirt and a matching brown vest he looked in the mirror and tentively touched his ears. "I wonder.. did my parents have ears like these?" he asked outloud. "My hair is long enough maybe i can just cover my ears with my hair." he messed with his hair a bit and was able to somewhat cover his hair. Al came back with a plain brown fedora and handed it to him. Edward scoffed at it with distate but put it on over his messy golden hair. It was big on him , nearly covering his eyes but managed to cover his ears as well. "It's so plain.." Edward mumbled to himself. than remebering the feather he found, he dug through his pockets and brought it out and stuck it in the back of his hat. "Better for now i guess." Ed said shrugging.

"Come on Alphonse lets go get something to eat." Edward said as if nothing strange had happened to him. ALphonse nodded and followed him out the door. "new ears or not Ed is no diffrent." AL said to himself. "I wonder where he got that feather though.. there is something strange about it." Al wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were all in the market place when Mokona the little white fluff ball started to get excited causing everyone to look at it. "Its near! the feather is near!" Mokona annouced excitedly. "where?" Kurogane demanded. Just than they spotted the two boys from a couple days ago. the boy named Edward was perched ontop his brother Al's shoulders and they were laughing about something as Edward stuffed his face with sweets. "Brother don't eat too much sweets or you wont have any room for supper." alphonse chidded. "Oh come one Ally Wally. Don't be so bossy its my birthday!" Edward chirped with a impish look. "Oh brother." Al said enduringly. "You know you love me." Edward said as he poked al's helmet playfully.

the group of freinds all starred at the boy as he flashed a familure smile not unlike their freind Fai's. "He is just like a miniture Fai." Kurogane said when his jaws dropped. the two younger teens nodded agreeing. Fai and Chii however seemed to make a connection at this and an old memory passed in their minds.

_"YOu knows you love me daddy waddy" The younger Edward pouted playfully as he poked Fai's cheeks. "Come on say yousa love me." _

Fai's eyes widnened at the memory. "OH my God.. ITs Edward!" he said in realization as he covered his mouth. Just than Kurogane eyes found the feather in Edwards hat. "The kid has the feather." he said pointing. Fai however wasn't listening he just stared in shock at his son who was waving a sucker in the air singing. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."

My son. my darling son..

"


	5. Chapter 5

last time:

Fai's eyes widnened at the memory. "OH my God.. ITs Edward!" he said in realization as he covered his mouth. Just than Kurogane eyes found the feather in Edwards hat. "The kid has the feather." he said pointing. Fai however wasn't listening he just stared in shock at his son who was waving a sucker in the air singing. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."

My son. my darling son..

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Edward heard some people yelling and turned to found that crazy people from before were heading towards them. Edward starred passively at the group as they hurried towards him and his brother. _"I dont want them near me."_ He thought frowning. fortunently they all stopped a few feet from him and didnt move any closer.

Kurogane and Fai found themselves face panting against some invisiable force. The others stopped behind them curiously. "Why are we stoping Chi asked frowning. "We can't move there is a forcefeid stoping us." fai answered calmly. "Edward doesn't want us near him." He siad with a sigh. "He is probaby scared of Big dog over here." he said jokingy. "Great now how are we going to get the stupid feather?" the nija deamnded impatiantly. Fai just laughed as he lifted his staff and walked right through the force field. The others cautously followed. Edward frowned and jumped off his brother and glared at the others. "Any particular reason you guys are stalking us?" He demanded hotly.

"We want that feather in you hat kid." Kurgane said as he pointed to it. Edward gingerly touched the feather on his hat and looked at him like he was challanged. "My feather? Your crazy.. sides you can't have it i aready glued it to my hat so its stuck there." He said with a challanging smirk. "Than give us your hat." Kurgane demanded as his eyes twirched in annoyance. Edward looked up at his younger brother with wide eyes. "Little brother... this man is trying to take my hat.. can you belive it?" The suit of armor looked up at the others. "PLease leave us alone.. its my brothers birthday and he has had enough to deal with for a life time.. cant you all just let him be? its just a feather after all." Alphonse said pleadingly.

"been through alot?!" Kurgane rowered. "Your ony what? 10?"

"I am 13 you freaking Giant!" Edward screamed as he clapped his hands. Kurgane found himself starring at a huge fist headed strait for him. Fai easily side stepped it but his poor friend was neary crushed by it. "Oh brother please control your birthday. You dont want to get put in jail on your birthday do you?" Aphonse asked firmly. "No Idon't Al." Edward growled as he fixed his hat that was now askew. a part of his ear poked out and twitched with irritaion. Chi saw it and squeeled with delight. "Edward has ears like Chi!" Chi said excitedly. Fai looked over and smiled. "So he does doesnt he?" Fai stated knowingly. "How strange that he should possess them." He smirked. Edward slowly removed his hat reaviling ears that were identica to Chi's. He scratched his ears which seemed to be realived to now be free. "Look i dont know what you all are talking about. I ony just woke up with them this morning. " Edward said fiericely. "And who are you to say whether or not i have been through alot!" he added to the ninja. "You know what if you want this feather so bad you can have it!" He growled as he threw his hat at them before he ran off into the crowd. Alphonse now turned to the group his eyes even redder than before now from anger. "OK now i am angry." Aphonse hissed. "How dare you persume my brother past was insiginificant?" The ninja just stobournly looked away. "could you please tell us about him?" Fai asked gently. Al turned and looked at him. "HMM what?" he asked. "You want to know about my brother?" He asked uncertainly. Fai nodded. "Well ok.. lets go to our place to talk though." Aphonse said beckoning them to follow.

A few minutes later they walked in to a milary owned apartment. they all sat down and waited for Alphonse to start. "My brother Edward is actually not really my brother at all. My mother found him wondering arround when he was two. He seemed really lost anyways we waited for him to be claimed by his parents but they never came. years passed and my poor brother never really gave up home. He would always talk about how his dad was going to find him and bring him home to some castle or something weird like that. Four years later my mother adopted him as her own. when he was 8 and i was 7 my mother died of a sickness and we were orphaned. My brother had this crazy idea that he could bring Mother back with alchemy but he failed and in the processes He lost one of his legs and I my body. since than my brother has joined the military to try and find a way to bring my body back. He has been raising me since mother died.. or so he thinks.. I have kinda been watching him. He maybe 13.. but he really doesnt act it." Alphonse sighed as he finnished the story.

"Do you know what his full name was before he was adopted or who his parents were?" Fai asked. Alphonse looked up in thought.. "I belive it was Edward Flourite. He said that His dad was some guy name Fai... or something like that."

"Hey Thats your name Fai." Sakura said in wonder. "Fai Flourite." Aphonse looked down at Fai and seemed to smile.. if it was possable for a suite of armor to smile. "SO you are Edward's father? How awsome is that? Now Edward can finallly have the family he has always dreamed of. "Alponse gushed. "I don't know if he will have me." Fai said saddly. "It may have only been a couple years for us but for Edward he was away from us for 11 years here. Time can truely be evil when it wants to be." Fai said looking out the window. "Edward doesnt belong here this isnt his time...his demention. He shouldn't even be in his teens yet. It makes me wonder.. what will happen when he rejoins us.. if he rejoins us."

Chi looked fearfully over at her mate. "Fai no Chi wants Edward. Edward is our son." She said tearfully. "Fai needs to protect Edward." Chi said fearfully.

"Protect Ed? Protect him from what?" Alphonse asked nervously. Fai turned and eyed the boy saddly. "Ashura and the demons." Fai said saddly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Edward sat on the fountian outside the main head quarters in central crying into his sleeve. "Why am I so pathetic?" he asked tearfully. "Here i am crying and wanting my Mother or Father... but who am I kidding I don't have any. I only have Al." He said wistfullly. not far away a pair of red eyes watched the boy laughing quitly to himself. "Looks like the Mage's son is here after all." he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

last time:

Edward sat on the fountian outside the main head quarters in central crying into his sleeve. "Why am I so pathetic?" he asked tearfully. "Here i am crying and wanting my Mother or Father... but who am I kidding I don't have any. I only have Al." He said wistfullly. not far away a pair of red eyes watched the boy laughing quitly to himself. "Looks like the Mage's son is here after all." he whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Edward suddently felt something prick into his kneck not unlike a misqueto bite. He swated at it annoyed only to find himself touching a small arrow. Curiously he took the small stick out of his kneck and looked at it. "What the..." suddently he started to feel tired. The last thing he saw was a strange looking creature leering over him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mage that crazy son of yours has been gone for quite some time." Kurgane stated as he leaned on his sword. "It is unlike brother to be gone so long.. Ushally he is back by now. He hates to make me worry." Alphonse nodded agreeing. "well if he doesnt come back soon we are going to have to leave without giving him a chance." the ninja stated coolly. Fai turned and eyed him coolly. "You can leave but I am not." He stated briskly before he stormed out the door. "Hey what is his problem?" Kurgane asked narrowly. "Idiot." Syaoran stated rolling his eyes. "We better go after him. He is probably looking for his son." he said leaving while the others including a brooding ninja followed behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leave his son after he had just found him? how could anyone even think to ask that of him? Fai thought as he searched high and low for Edward. Suddently he sensed a demonic presance. He stoped and tilted his head slightly as if listening. "Madge give us the feather." a dismboddied voice ordered. Fai tittered at the order. "Im sorry I dont have a feather in my posesion. You must have me confused with someone else." Fai responded humouresly.

Just than a tall dog like monster stepped out from the shadows with a look of malce plastered on his face. He held in his right hadn the limp hand of none other than Edward. Fai's eyes widenened as he took in his sons condition. All in all he appeared to be ok aside from the fact that he was unconscious. He was concerned however with how he became so. "What did you do to him?" Fai asked softly.

Give us the feather and I will hand you back your son Mage." the demon said ignoring him.

Fai was about to respond when a groan escaped from Edwards lips. His eyes cracked opend and he used his free hand to rub his eyes. He looked about as if in a daze not really comprehending what was going on. He was still just as drugged as before. "No Al i no want milk damnit." he mumbled sleepily up at the demon. Smoothily dispite his drugged state he managed to slip through the demons grasp with just as small clap of his hands. The demon stared at him stunned for a minute as Edward dropped to the ground. "How did you get out of my grasp midget?" He demanded.

Fai eyed his dazed son who was still sprawled on the floor. His body must be trying to fight off the drug. Without a momet to lose he moved with smooth agility to where his son laid and moved him out of harms way the demon barraled towards them blind with rage. "Flourite's curse you all!" he yelled. "now thats not very nice to say." Fai laughed as he ran away with Edward curled up in his arms. His head lolled back and forth as they ran. "Hhm I don't feel so good." Edward groaned clinging to Fai.

"it's going to be ok son." fai assured rubbing his back as they rounded the corner. He gently set the limp blonde boy down by a garbage dumpster. "Stay here, Dad is going to take care of this ugly man." Fai ordered. "Gotcha Dad."Ed said with a thumb up. "i'll just stay here." Edward replied starting to stare off in space.

Fai heard the demon coming and stepped out from behind the dumpster and came face to face with the monster. "Give me the feather." the monster droned. "I really don't have the feather." Fai said honestly. "however i do have these." Fai said slyly as darts appeared in his hands. With a swift flick of his fingers the darts flew out of his fingers and hit the monster dead on. the monster reared back in pain and swatted at him. Fai found himself flying through the air only to be caught by a metal arm. He looke dup to find ALphonse starring down at him.

"Are you ok Sir?" the boy asked concered. "Never beter ALphonse, never better." he assured as he watched his Kurgy impale the demon through the heart. He winced as he watched the monster fall dead to the ground. "Poor monster.. I almost feel sorry for him." He said with a sigh as he turned and rounded a corner and picked up a now slumbering Edward. He reagusted his lithe body so that he was lying in his arms not unlike a baby. "Edward on the other hand is going to be out of it for quite sometime." Fai said as he traced the boys face lovingly. He frowned however when he noticed how skinny he was for the first time. "Alphonse is Edward not eating right?" He asked frowning. Alphonse shook his head. "No he eats too much if anything why?" ALphonse asked nervously.

"Well he is awfully skinny wouldnt you say?" Fai insisted as he pulled up his sons shirt to reveal a bony tummy. Alphonse immediantly became concered. " I never noticed.. Brother always wears a ton of layers of clothes. " ALphonse said uncertainly.

Fai frowned as hje felt his forhead and noticed Edward was burnign .. but it could just be becaus eo fthe drugs... Unless.. His body was finally rejecting him... Fai held his boy closer to him in fear. "No.." he denied softly. Chi notesing her mates destress imediantly held on to him. "What is wrong Fai?" She said alarmed at Fai's behaviour. "I knew that it was strange Edward was aging so fast dispite thee time diffrence.. What if his body isn't taking it too well.. what if it's making him sick.. nay.. it has been making him sick.." Fai turned to alphonse frowning. "Has Edward ever told you about any nausea.. or body pains or anything?" He asked carefully.

"Brother never tells me anything. He always keeps things to himself." Alphonse stated. Fai stared at Edwrd who was now clutching Fia's shirt and grimising ass if in pain. "This isnt good." Fai stated serriously. "We need to get him out of the demention soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Fai laid the boy down on his bed as the others huddled arround nervously. "Is there not anything i can do?" Al pleaded. He did not like seeing his brother like this. "Do you know how to cook?" Fai asked smiling to which AL nodded. "Why don't you go make him some soup. im sure he would love that." He said trying to make Al feel more helpful. "Would you all like something? I dont mind soemtimes feeding Ed is like feeding a whole room full of people anyway." they all nodded gratfully and followed him into the kitchen to try and offer help and leave Edward alone to sleep it off.

"NO milk for Chi please. It makes me sick." Chi supplied to which Fai laughed. "Im sorry Chi is not all up to par on tact yet." He appologized. "It's ok. Ed hates milk too so we dont even keep it arround." Alphonse laughed. However the luaghtrer was short lived for a few minutes later a crash was heard in Edwards bedroom. they hurried to the room but it was too late he was missing and the window was wide open.

Left rather carelessly on the bed was a single black headband. Alphonse went and picked it up andm crushed it in his hands. "Envy.." Alphonse growled. "It figures he would try to kidnap Ed when he is down like this."

Fai picked up the headband and stared at it curiously. "What does this Envy have against my son?" Fai asked curiously.

"Its not that he has anything against him persay." Alphonse said slowly. "Its more like he wants something that only Ed can do."

"And that is?" Kurgane asked boredly.

"He is considered to be an alchemic genious. He has been trying to get Ed to use these red stones to do a human transmutation and make Envy and his bodys human but edward wont do it.. he wont even use it on me to make me a human again.. even if he is tempted."

"Why not he is like your brother after all." the ninja said not so tactfully.

"becuse Edward has morals and he knows that its wrong to use a stone that is made by human souls. its just not ethical to him." ALphonse said sadly. "And now they are going to try and force him to use it again. I dont know how much tempation he can take." Alphonse said nervously.

"Dont worry we will help you get him back." Sakura said softly as she patted his armor. Alphonse found himself oddly comforted by it and nodded. "Thank you." He said softly.

a/n** im sorry its so short and i am not updaint as fast my computer is being a pain**


	8. Chapter 8

Envy held tightly to Edward who was up till now still fast asleep. Edward was already beginning to wake. He sleepily opened his eyes just as Envy landed in the middle a old abandoned lab. Envy unceremoniously dropped him on the floor causing him to wince. "That really hurt." Edward complained moodily.

"Oh shut up" Envy grumbled. "I know you don't want to be here and frankly neither do I but neither of us have a choice in the matter so just suck it up Shorty." Envy explained jadedly. "Lust seems to be convinced that you are actually worth a while."

"Oh do stop complaining Envy it's getting old." Lust smirked as she emerged from the shadows. "Just wait till you're human in a few minutes Lust…you wont be too cocky than." Envy retorted. "Actually Envy I hate to tell you this but I am a black belt and was before I was this.. So I am sure I will fare just fine as a human." Lust replied as she knelt down and checked out the transmutation circle in the center of the room. "It's perfect. Wouldn't you say?" She purred gesturing to it.

Edward looked it over and frowned. "Well it should be big enough to do the job but I don't know if I quite understand the exchange required… what are you planning on using? I don't see any humans around here." He said as he scanned the area. "Already here." Lust said holding up a big black bag. "Is that a body bag?….." he asked getting nervous.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

"What makes you so sure that your brother is here?" Kurgane asked skeptically. "I told Winry to install a tracking device in his metal leg." Alphonse replied. "I figured I better not risk not knowing his location since the day he disappeared for a day only to be found the next morning in a hospital the next morning with a broken leg, two fractured bones, a warrant for his arrest for assault of an officer, and he injured 8 bikers." Alphonse said wirily.

"Wow… that's big…" Sakura said quietly. "That's nothing. Thanks to him we are banned from several restaurants, stores, and a 5 star hotel." Alphonse quipped.

"My oh my.. He is almost as bad as me when I was his age." Fai tittered merrily. " I told you Fai he is going to be just like you." Chi said as she hugged him tightly.

"I don't know if this is something to be proud of.." Soaryon said uncertainly. "Well that's Fai for you… " Sakura said as she smoothed out her skirt. "I remember when I killed my first enemy. My old man was so proud." Kurgane said proudly. "Yea.. How old were you?" Sakura asked innocently. "14. It was the day I became I man." The ninja said as he puffed out his chest. "Oh my…" Sakura said putting a hand to her mouth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

"Look Edward think of your brother. You don't want him to spend eternity in that suite of armor. I know you don't." Lust said cautiously not wanting to anger or hurt the boy. She was after all not all evil.

"NO I don't I am trying to find other ways is all." Edward said stubbornly. "I promised Al I would try."

"Honey I hate to break it to you but throwing up and sleeping doesn't really count as researching. Which reminds me as soon as you are done here you really should go see a doctor." She added motherly as she touched his forehead. "Yea you look like crap more and more everyday." Envy said dispassionately. "What do you have the flu?"

"I have been to the doctor. They don't know what I have." Edward growled. "Look I am sick of fighting. If I do this will you leave me and my brother alone?" Edward asked tiredly. "We promise to never even acknowledge you on the damn streets." Envy said tersely. "You and your brother can have a normal childhood. You don't need this life." Lust added. "Ok I will do it but its not for you . I am doing this for Alphonse." Edward submitted. "But no one else get's hurt. Got it." the two sins nodded.

and the others crept silently into the factory. They could hear faint voices coming from not too far away. " Alright you freaking cross-dresser you can stand in the middle of it by Lust." Edwards annoyed voice came out from farther into the room. They could hear a growl emit from Envy. A minute later a flash of light begins to fill the room. With out thinking Alphonse follows the light and jumps into it. Thinking only of stopping Edward. However instead of stopping it he becomes a part of it.

He could feel a strange tingling feeling and he screamed. He could see Edward not far from him his long lost limbs already regenerated. Alphonse looked down at himself and saw that his own armor was being replaced with flesh.

When he woke up he was no longer in the factory but in his own apartment along aside a still unconscious Edward who was clinging to Alphonse's waist with two fleshy hands. Alphonse gently petted his older brother's face. "Brother..What did you do to yourself?" He asked softly kissing his clammy hand.

"It's not because of the transmutation. It's because his body is reacting to being stuck in this dimension." Fai replied from the corner he sat crouched in. Aphonse turned his head into the direction Fai was sitting in and stared at him. "If he is getting sick how come you and your friends aren't?" Al asked. "We never stay in the same place long. We're kinda like gypsies one might say. However we are more like outcasts banned from our rightful homes." Fai said with a sad smile.

"I want Edward to get better… but If he goes… can I go too? Alphonse asked hesitantly. "Edward and I are all we have."

"Alphonse you don't have to ask." Fai happily reassured. Just than Sakura entered holding the little pink blob. "We are leaving tomorrow Fai." She said smiling wide. "I do hope that Mr. Alphonse and your son will be joining us as well?" She asked hopefully. "That they will." Fai replied brushing a piece of hair out his big blue eyes. "Yea more friends!" Sakura explained jumping up and down. " I will go inform the others." She replied as she left the room.

"Yes it will be nice to have two younger kids around the family." Fai said looking upward. "A 12 and 4 year old.. It will be nice."

"Four year old?" Alphonse asked with an eyebrow raised. "Edward is 13." He said as he gestured to Edwards sleeping form. Edward winced in his sleep and rolled over and mumbled something. "Hmm maybe he is." Fai said absent mindedly. "Maybe not."

.


	9. Chapter 9

Alphonse finished writing a letter of explanation for Mustang and the others, so that they wouldn't worry. He set it down on the table and went back to packing what few possessions they owned. He only hoped that they got out in time for Edward.

Edward had no idea what was going on despite the fact that he had just woke up not even an hour ago. The others had wanted to say something but Alphonse insisted that he should be the one to tell him. Edward was currently reading a book in a corner ignoring the other occupants in the house. Which must of taken a great deal of skill for even Alphonse had a hard time ignoring the bickering between Fai and Kurgane.

"For the last time stop calling me that! My name is Kurgane!" The ninja shouted brandishing his sword. Fai jumped easily out of the swords way. " Big Dog seems to be angry." He laughed as he somersaulted out of the way.

Ed glanced up from the book he was reading and snickered. "Stupid man." He chortled. His voice coming out muffled from behind his book. "Are you going to eat anything Edward Chan?" Sakura asked however over him like a mother hen. Edward looked up from his book and smiled shyly at her. "No, I am not that hungry, but thanks anyways." Edward said truthfully. He wasn't feeling up to par as usual.

He hasn't told Alphonse but for over a year now, he has been feeling a bit sick. He hasn't been able to keep much down and he has been feeling cold like symptoms. Not only that but he had been literally wasting away. He was pretty good about covering it up though much to his relief. Feeling a bit chilly he wrapped his red coat around him. Alphonse noticing this handed him his favorite red blanket. Edward snorted indignantly but took it none the less.

"Hey Al did these people move in with us or something?" Edward asked perplexed as to why they are still here. "Um not exactly brother. See we are moving in with them." He said hesitantly. " SAY WHAT?" Edward explained jumping up. Sakura and Soaryon looked up at a pale faced Edward who was being dragged out of the room.

Soaryon breathed out as he watched the scene fade away with unease. "I don't think he is going to come with us willingly." He stated as he heard a crash come from another room. "Alphonse you have some explaining to do!" Edward's voice boomed as another crash sounded. "Brother stop your breaking everything in the house!" Alphonse's voice pleaded. Another crash sounds and reverberated against the clang of metal. "Brother that was my favorite vase." they cringed as the tantrum continued. "Dimension? What do you mean we are going to be freaking time traveling? Have you lost your mind?"

"Brother please calm down you aren't well.. that's why we are moving." ALphonse tried to reason with his brother. "Not well if I wasn't well would I be able to do this?" Edward asked clapping his hands. To their surprise they felt the ground beneath them shake. A moment later it stopped and they could hear an exasperated sigh come from Alphonse. "Real mature brother.. Real mature."

Edward had made a mocked statue of his brother. Ed had made Alphonse's statue wear a dress of some sort and his face wore a rather dopey expression. Alphonse's long blonde hair was put up in pig tails. Edward stepped back and admired it. "Looks just like you. Girly and gay as ever." He commented sneering up at Alphonse. " I am not gay!" Alphonse said indignantly. "Yea and I am not going anywhere with you either. I don't care if you have your body back. You can't make me go anywhere." Edward said stubbornly.

A couple hours later Edward stood scowling by his brother as the others happily got ready. "I can't believe you are making me go." Edward said in disbelief. "Think of it as an adventure." Fai offered optimistically. Edward eyed him disbelievingly but said nothing. He sighed and coughed thickly into a hankie

"Off and away!" Monoko Squeaked. "Say what?" Edward asked. No one responded instead he found himself being pulled by some unseen force into a void.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW

Alphonse woke up and found himself laying on a meadow. A few feet away his new companions were talking lightly about their new surroundings. He slowly sat up stretching his limbs. He looked to his left and saw a much smaller Edward sleeping heavily not far from his side. "Edward?" Alphonse asked dubiously. Fai turned at Alphonse's voice and smiled. "Edward is reverting back to his original age." He explained upon seeing Alphonse's perplexing face. "Did you do this?" Alphonse demanded outraged. "No child I didn't' his own body is doing it. It is trying to fix itself to the state it was meant to be in. I only wonder what memories he will retain." he said thoughtfully. " I only hope we took him out of your dimension in time to save him."

"So Alphonse may I ask how you are in combat?" he asked switching gears. "Um well I have been practicing Sparing with Edward and I am well versed in alchemy." He informed Fai meekly. "Ah yes Alchemy. Very good. We could always use that, but don't worry I wont make you fight." he assured Alphonse. "You are after all only 12. No 12 year old should be forced to fight." he said frowning.

A weak mewing came from not far away. Fai and Alphonse turned and saw Edward looking at them with confusion. "Where are we?" He asked dazedly. "Well guessing from the top hats and the sleek tuxedos and the art everywhere I'd say we are in some kind of renaissance dimension." Sakura said helpfully. "OH how fun. I do love the classics." Fai explained. "You mean like Mozart?" Edward piped up his voice smaller and higher pitched. "That's right, Ed." Fai said ruffling his hair. Edward made a face but smiled none the less.

His body was now truly that of a four year old. His clothes hung onto him limply because they were too big. Alphonse stripped him and took his clothes and used alchemy to make them fit him. Than he put them back on his brother. "Merci Al." Edward said giggling. Alphonse couldn't help but laugh at how short Edward truly was now. All in all he was the same except for his hair.

Edward's hair was now shorter and a lot like Fai's. His bangs fell over his golden sparkling eyes. He still didn't understand why he was here ; nor did he truly have full memories of the past 11 some years on Amristis however; he did know that Alphonse was his brother that Fai was his dad and Chi was his mother. He was content enough with that.

He waddled over to his mother and held his arms up demanding to be held. His strange kitty ears were flat in disparagement of being on the ground. "Momma can you pick me up please, I don't feel good." He whined. Chi was pleasantly surprised that her long last son referred to her as mom. She gently picked up her son and held him close.

"So how are we going to fit into this place.. We aren't even dressed in the same era of clothes." Alphonse asked incredulously. His question was answered when they arrived at a nearby clothing store. A half an hour later everyone was dressed for the era. Sakura and Chi both wore tight dresses with billowing skirts. Chi's was blue and Sakura's was pink. After much disagreement they got Kuragane out of his sacred ninja suite and into a pair of black dress pants and a white ruffled shirt. Soayron was dressed similar. Edward and Alphonse were dressed as page boys.

Fai straitened his bow tie on his black tuxedo before he turned back to admire his son Edward and his new son Alphonse. They looked absolutely adorable. He took out his camera that he had attributed in a different dimension and took a picture of them. "Ah first family vacation. How precious." Chi explained.

Fai motioned for her to get in the picture. And shoved his other "family members" into it as well. "Picture time!" Fai announced as Kurgane grumbled but obeyed none the less. "This isn't a vacation! This is a mission. it's a freaking Important Mission to get those feathers remember Mage?" Kurgane said exasperated. Fai of course just ignored him and set the timer on the camera and stepped into the focus of the camera. "Smile Big Dog. We can't have you pouting in the picture." He said picking up giggling Edward while Chi wrapped his arms around Alphonse who blushed. Soayron stood shyly by Sakura who smiled brightly. A moment later the picture snapped, capturing the first picture of the family truly as a whole.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Alphonse was already getting used to this new life style. It was nice to have a "family" again. Fai had unofficially adopted him. Chi and him treated him with just as much love as they gave Edward or even the other two teens. Edward had already adjusted to his new age and his strange cat like ears. Fai and this strange black haired witch had explained to him that Edward and him would grow up as normally as posbably dispite their time travel but would probably stop at a certain age. Fai and his group have already stopped aging about a year ago. Chi and Fai looked no older than 21 but in truth they were in their 30s. Sakura and Soaryon were both 17 and may age a bit more before they stopped. AL only hoped that he would look at least 18 by the time he stoped aging.

He was awoken from his thoughts by a small hadn tugging on his pant leg. "Al pwick me up now." Edward demanded. "Hmm?" Alphonse asked. "Stupido listen to big brother and pwick me up." Edward said impaitantly. The coment made Alphonse laugh.. Edward was hardly his older brother now. "Brother you need to have more manners." Alphonse scolded. "I gots plenty manners." Edward said stobornly. "Prove it." Alphonse challanged. Never one to back down from a challange Edward walked past him over to a blonde blue eyed little girl who was trying to reach for some food in a nearby food stand. She like Edward had kitty like ears. WHich wasn't surprising considering they were in a demension where such was common. "Heya do you need help miss?" Edward asked polietly. The girl nodded. He jumped up with cat like reflexes and grabbed a apple handing it to her. The girl took it shly and smiled wide. "Thanks my name is Winry The girl said introducing herself. Edward's eyes wrinkled in concintration. "Winry.. Winry.. I think i have heard of that name before." he said tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe... i met your parents.." he said thinking. ""But my parents have been dead for years." The little girl frowned. "You must be thinking of another Winry." The girl informed him.

"Oye.. you have no mommy and daddy?" Edward asked eyes wide. "Nope.. What did i just say?" Winry asked annoyed." Well come with me. I know a cranky old man who could use a kid." Edward said helpfuly. Before Winry could protest she found herself being dragged away. Edward finally stoped when he spotted a cranky looking Ninja. "Kurgy!" Edward sang out. "Dont call me that!" The ninja snapped. "What do you want?"

"I gots a presenta for you!" Edward said in a sing song voice. He gently pushed a bewildered WInry in front of the equally confused Ninja. "What of it?" Kurgane snapped. "Tada! your a daddy!" Edward proclaimed proudly. Edward smiled pleased with himself even as a very torked Ninja picked him up by his collar and began to shake him. TO make matters worse a certain mage overheard. "ooohh your a daddy now..How sweet!" CHi gushed. In fury Kurgane began to shake Edward more vigorously to the point Edward was begining to see stars. "Please put my son down big dog." Fai said smiling nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurgane felt himself getting red in the face as the blonde girl clung to him. "Where ya going new daddy?" Winry asked as she climbed onto his back. "Look you little monkey! I am going to go to another demention and you..." he paused to pry her off. "Will be staying here." Winry stood there pouting as she watched the others get ready to go. Edward whom was holding tightly to his daddy's hand turned and saw Winry near tears. curiously he looked over at uncle Kurgy and frowned. Had Kurgy forgot about her or worse had he rejected her? that bastard. he saw the light begining to glow and gestured for Winry to grab his hand. Winry smiled brightly and took his hand. At that moment the light englulfed them all and Winry clung fearfully to Ed. Edward seemed surpised by this but patted her back. His big yellow ears perked forward curiously as he pondered this girl.

a few moments later Kurgane breathed a sigh of relief. They were now in a new place far away from that annoying little cat bybreed. No longer would he have to hear that annoying peristant girl say... "New Daddy!" He sucked in his breath and turned to find ... that.. GIRL! How is this possable! His inner question was answered when he saw Edward look away as if something interesting was over to the right._ Edward Flourite you will pay._ He thought sourily. "My My it seems like our group only grows bigger and bigger." Fai said lightly. " It certainly is." Chi agreed clapping in delight. "LIke one big family." Syaoran nodded agreeing as he eyed Sakura who only smiled and nodded. "Can we forget about this mushy stuff momma. I am hungry." Edward said tugging impaitantly on Chi's dress. Alphonse sighed. "Brother please dont be so rude." Alphonse scolded. "Mom and Dad will get us food in a bit." Edward scowled at this. "I want food now. " He pouted. "Just wait till we figure out where we are at." Kurgane said annoyed. "I... Want... It.. now." Edward insisted clearly on his way to a temper tantroum. The sky began to darken and ominous clouds popped into the sky. "Oh this is not going to be good." Fai said thoughtfully.

"Looky Daddy their is a storm comming." Winry said holding on to Kurgane's leg. Kurgane groaned as he listened to Edward's rant which was almost as loud as the thunder in the sky. He rubbed his eyes as Fai and Chi tried to calm him down and the others just looked at each other unsure of what to do. "Will someone shut the brat up? I swear he is worse than you." KUrgane groaned. "I can't think over his yelling and this damn storm." Fai chucled slightly at that remark. "This is no storm." he remarked to His freind who stared at him. "This is the result of a very cranky over tired little mage who needs food and a long nap." Fai replied. He imidiantly put on a serrious face and firmly grabbed Edward. "Ed if you do not calm down I wont give you any sweets." He warned. Edward turned and glared at him almost challanging him. "I mean it and i will put you strait to bed." He warned. With the threat of no food he imidiantly stopped crying. "No.. sweets or food?" He sniffed. "If you keep crying like that I wont give you any." Fai replied. "Now are you going to listen?" Edward sniffed and nodded. "Sorry." he mumbled as he wiped his tears away. Almost imidiantly the sky turned back to its normal blue color and the storm disapeared. Chi picked Edward up and and hugged him close. "Chi and Fai forgive Ed but Ed needs to be more calm." Chi reminded her son as she cleaned Edwards tear stained face with a hankee.

"Wow.. Ed can make a storm." WInry said in aww. "ISnt that cool?" Alphonse only shook his head. "I guess that explains why It always was raining when Ed got moody." ALphonse replied frowning. "Which .. is alot."

"Can we eat now Mom?" Edward pleaded. Fai laughed as he took his son. "Yes we can eat." Fai replied. "You're stomach is a bottomless pit." He said laughing. "I was lucky before that you spent your first year on your mommas milk and the rest mainly on fruit." He said truthfuly. "Yep. I am a black hole." Edward said proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

Winry and Edward sat starring up at Sakura and _Soaryan _expectantly. The two older teens merely looked down at them with sweat droplets falling down their faces. They honestly didnt know how to take care of kids but Edwards parents had went on a date while Kurgane Winry's unoficially proclaimed dad had taken Fai's other boy Alphonse on a mission to investigate a posible feather in the area. So that left these two to take care of the toddlers. Two non human toddlers that is. Winry a feline hybred from another demention and Edward whom was the child of a Mage and a chobit turned human. The chobitside of his heritage explaiend Edwards big white catlike ears. Its not that the two older kids were racest about the kids backrounds.. it was more like they both knew that the two were more of a handfull than normal human children. So now Sakura and Soaryan sat starring at the two unsure of what to do.

"Aunti Saky and Unca Soary I am hungry." Edward complained breaking the silence. "Your a piggy Ed." Winry snorted. "Thats all you ever want to do."

"Na uh Win Win I am nots a Piggy im a mage like my Daddy."Edward retorted.

"Yea.. pshh one that cant do any magic." WInry retorted. Edwards face went red from embarasment and anger. "I CAN TOO! DADDY JUST WONT LET ME!" He screamed.

"Yea cause you suck at it!" Winry teased sticking out her tounge.

"OK thats it Win your dead!" Edward roared as he clapped his hands and unleashed an alchemic yelped and sumersaulted out of the way of an oncomming stone fist. Edward pouted._Stupid cat and her damn reflexes. _Edward scowled inwardly. He did't have much time to think He found himself on the ground with a mishevious glint in her eyes and a playful tail swinging back and forth. "I win." Winry purred.

Um what you say we go to a buffet and eat while we wait for your parents to get back?" Sakura asked hoping to avoid them from fighting again. "Soaryan noded agreeing. These two were getting way to hyper for his liking. The thought of takeing those to a public dinner seemed to take too much energy too though. He winced remembering the first time they had taken Edward out to eat.

Flash back to Edwards first order...

They all stared in disbelif as Edward began to chow down on his huge pile of food that nearly hide him. It was hard to belive that such a small boy who was barely 2 feet tall if even that eat soo much without even pasuing for a breath. Alphonse who was used to it merely tended to his own food while ocastionally taking a napkin to clean Edward's messy face. "Not too fast brother." ALphonse warned off handedly. No too long after he was finished with his food and let out a loud burp. "Exwese me." The toddler applogised quietly before he downed the last of his juice. "Whats for desert?" he asked innocently.

"Wow..." Soaryan breathed.

"Serriously Little Mage.. where do you put all that food?" Kurgan asked gruffly.

Edward looked up in thought for a few moments before standing on the booth and leftign up his shirt to proudly point to his belly. "In here of course." Edward giggled.

End fashback.

"Foooooodddddd!" Edward squeled. He quckly grabbed Sakura and Soaryans hands and dragged to try and get them to move faster. WInry catching on grabbed Soaryans other hand and began to giggle. "Come on Uncle lets go before Edo gets cranky." She said cheerfully. Soaryan merely groaned.

...

meanwhile..

Fai and Chi sat at a local coffee shop calmly sipping there coffee. "Fai do you think we should be heading back?" Chi asked worriedly. Fai merely laughed and waved his hands carelessly. "DOnt worry I am sure little dog and Little cat got it taken care of. Lets just relax."

...

At the bufett

"Edward noo leave some of the food for the other costomers." Sakura pleaded nervously.

"And get a plate for goodnesss sake you dont actually eat at the buffett line!" Soaryan added groaning. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Fai sat and watched his son Edward and his new freind Winry play in the grass as kurgane sat beside him. "You know mage its really weird you beeing a parent and all. WHy didn you ever tell us?" He promted.

"I never really did talk much about my life to begin with." Fai reminded with a small sorrowerful smile.

"Its true you know so much about the rest of us and yet you speek so little of yourself. Fai we have been togeather for about two years and yet we only just find out last year that your married and only recently two months ago that you have a son whom was kidnapped a while ago."

Fai didn't say anything he merely looked forward with that forced smile on his face. His eyes focused on his son who was at that moment havign hsi ears tugged by Winry. "Win Win my ears are sensitive."

"Buts I love your chobby Ears. They are so big and gray and cute!" Winry giggled.

"MY mummy has them too why dont you go bug her?"Ed whined.

"They are going to be a cute couple someday don't you think?" Fai asked absent mindedly.

"Hey are you trying to set up my Winry in an arranged marrage with your son Mage?" Kurgane asked gruffly to which Fai only laughed merrily the sound not unlike bells. "Why Big dog you protective old bull dog. Are you worried my little rascal will be a bad influence?" He chuckled.

"Well your son is rather violent but if we were to arrange one i supose all in all having a mage for a husband couldn't be all that bad." Kurgane said patting his freinds back. "As is costom in my land I accept." Kurgane smiled.

Fai nodded plesently. "Good to know." He said warmly. all in all it made perfect sense to match the two. They were both already such good freinds and they were compatable. Plus with Winry in traing to be a ninja like his surogate father and being a pretty good one at that plus Edward being a prodigy in not only alchemy but also a mage it would be a perfect Fai safe union. Neither Parent would have to worry about the safety of their child.

"Speaking of your son is he feeling better?" Kurgane asked. Fais smile dropped. "No not yet he is still having trouble keeping things down and his illness is affecting his magic making it quite unstable but i just know that given time he will be able to adjust to his proper body." Fai said surely.

"Of course Mage you know best." the ninja replied. "So where is your other son Alphonse? I have not seen him all day." He asked changing subjects.

"Alphonse is in the local library with Chi reading. He reall is quite the book worm." Fai said proudly. Even though he is not really his son he already thought of him as thus as did his wife Chi. "I worry about him though.. He doesnt seem to have much intrest in anything but reading." Fai frowned.

"Dont worry the little scholar is happy just let be." the Ninja said dismisively.

"perhaps your right my friend." Fai nodded agreeing. Kurgane sighed and looked at his friend who was once again starring at his son who had just turned Winry into a frog and was laughing hystarically on the ground as WInry glared at him.

"Edward." Fai warned. Edward turned and smiled sheepishly at his father. "Sorry father." Edward said no longer laughing. With a sigh Fai turned Winry back into her real form. A minute later WInry pounced on him and pinned him down. ""I'll teach you to turn me into slimy thing."Winry hissed.

"Time to split up the love birds." Fai said as the both grabbed their respective kids and seperating them so they could calm down.

"Winry what did i tell you about attacking people who are smaller." Kurgane scoulded.

"Not to becuse its not worth it." WIrny answered scruffing her feet. "Thats right now appologise to Edward." he Instructed. As Winry and edward appologised to each other Kurgane looked at his absentminded friend and frowned._ YOur going to have to open sometime Fai. If you don't i dont even want to contemplate what will happen if you break._


	14. Chapter 14

After it was decided that Winery and Edward were going to be mates both family's worked hard to make sure that they would be prepared for the event and that meant a lot of quality time together. It seemed that everything was quite peaceful for a while. They gathered feathers and went on minor missions which the won with ease. While they would Fight Chi and Sakura would watch The two children with glee.

During one particular mission Chi and Sakura took the children to a nearby indoor play had ever seen such a thing before and the whole place made them giggle in anticipation. Chi had taken great delight in dressing Edward in blue overalls with a white and blue striped shirt. While Kurgane had once again put Winery in yet another little pink dress with a big pink bow holding her hair back.

Edward and Winery found that their favorite place was the ball pit which they swam in for hours upon end."Someday when we get married.. I'M going to make a room and fill it with balls just like this." Edward giggled. though only 4 they both were well aware of their future. Sometimes.. Winery would use such knowledge to her advantage to get Ed to do stuff for her even and Ed with some pushing would usually comply.

Winery nodded liking Edwards Idea a lot. "Yea and we are going to have another room that will be for fighting duels." Winery added.

Edward looked hard at his playmate confused. "What do we need that for?" He asked perplexed.

"Well for fun of course." Winery said as if Edward was stupid.

"You're weird Winery. Fighting isn't fun." Edward retorted.

Fai and Kurgane came back a while later to see them still playing gleefully in there. "You all ready to go?" Kurgane asked hopefully. He really didn't like being a place full of kids it really made him uncomfortable.. he only just now had gotten used to Edward and Winery. Fai laughed at Kurgane discomfort. "Come now Kurgy, they are only children what is the worst they can do?" He teased.

"You forget about all the things your son Edward has done to me." the ninja replied curtly.

"OH come now you still aren't over that time Edward flooded your room are you?" Chi asked frowning.

"Or is it the time he transmuted all your swords into rubber that still irritates you?" Fai asked humored.

"He still isn't aloud near my weapons." Kurgane scowled.

In another dimension Ashura's eyes popped open and a sneer crept across his face. He was now awake and ready for revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok fans of tsubasa chronicles plese don't be upset from this point on...while I will be taking plots from the actual manga and anime its really not going to be acurate in fact... its bended, ripped and pureed into my own creation..so if you have issue with how things are twisted.. i dont want to hear I got artistic licence people. thanks that will be all. oh and Ps sorry if i don't update this regularly ...its kinda a slow paced episode story...like each chapter is an epiosde. ok enough rants lol sorry. just wanted to forwarn you.

Asure couldn't believe it he was finally free of that forsaken cage. Florite was going to pay for what he did to him.

...

Winry and Edward giggled as they ran around the park. Alphonse smiled slightly as he watched. It was good to see Ed happy. Before all this happened Edward hardly ever really smiled but now..He hardly ever didn't smile. Also thanks to Fai, Alphonse didn't have to worry as much about his well being. Fai had more or less taken over that role to the tea.

...

"Look Daddy I can make flowers grow." Edward said proudly to his mom and dad. His big chobbit ears perked up excitedly as he focused intently on the ground before his golden eyes lit up slightly and a small patch of white daisy's grew only a few inches away from his feet.

"that is very good Ed." Fai applauded. "I have never seen prettier flowers in my life."

"Ed is a great Mage just like Fai!" Chi said happily. "Chi proud." Edward giggled and picked a few handing them to his mom.

"For mommy." Edward said with a clumsy bow. Chi nodded and took it beaming.

"Why don't you go give some to Winry I am sure she would want some." Fai suggested.

"I already gave her lily's Brother says that Lily's are a laddies favourite." Edward said happlily as he rocked back and forth on his tippy toes excitedly. Chi and Fai smiled down at their little tot as he continued to chatter with them and show them other little tricks he learned.

Edward tottered down the hall clutching his stuffed doll close to him. he stopped when he reached his parents room. once he opened the door he waddled over to where his daddy was and began to wack him in the head with his toy. "Wake up wake up." Edward demanded.

Fai opened one of his eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes starring right at him. "What is the matter Edo?" Fai asked groggily.

"I had a scary dream." Edward whispered.

Fai picked up his son and placed him on his lap. " Tell me what happened." Fai asked gently.

"You were hurt daddy and you're eye was bleeding. Unca Soary hurt you." Edward said fearfully.

"You don't have to worry honey you know uncle is nice and he would never hurt me or anyone else." Fai assured as he hugged his shaking boy close. "Hey why don't you sleep with us. I am sure no one would harm me if a powerful mage like you is around." he teased.

"Well I am good." Edward said slowly as he climbed under the covers and yawned. Once he was under the covers he huddled up close to his dad and mom with his arms tight around his still sleeping mom while Fai wrapped his arms around Ed. Fai worriedly watched his son fall asleep. He was a bit disturbed by his son's dream. Could it maybe be a warning? He hoped not.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Alphonse gazed in wonder at the tall skyscraper buildings. They were so tall the almost seemed to reach the sky. "Wow... so this is what Tokyo looks like in this world." He said in wonder.

"Yep." Kurgane said simply. "Could use more trees."

"OH you always have to find the worst in things don't you?" Alphonse asked disaprovingly.

"And you always have to act like your an adult when you are only 13." Kurgane countered.

"Well...when you have Ed as a brother you kinda have to be the adult." Alphonse stated as he pointed over to where his little brother Ed was scowling as Winry continued to play with his chobbit ears.

"Yes i suppose thats true." the ninja agreed.

...

Ashura smiled gleefully as he landed in tokyo. They were here. He could feel it.

...

Alphonse and Edward who was perched happily on his shoulders Exited a childrens store forgoing his former medieval clothes for a more modern pair of black pants, white shirt with a cat on it, and a cat hat with kitten ears on it and white tassels going down. over his shirt he wore his red jacket. Alphonse was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a plan long sleeved brown shirt.

Edward started to use his poor brothers head as a drum and began to sing. "I will I will rock!" He sang loudly."Bud you're a boy makey a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big idiot some days. You gots mud on yo' face. Yousa big disgrace. Kickin' your ass all over the place."

"Edward don't swear.." Alphonse scolded.

"ISA ROCK YOU NISAN!" Edward roared.

"Oh Brother I don't even know why you even try. You never could beat me not even when you were older."

"When as big as you I will give you knockdown!" he promised.

Alphonse tried to repress a smile as he solemnly nodded. " i am sure you will brother."

Edward however heard a laugh sneek through his brothers mouth and scowled. "Cockys baswerd."He muttered

"No swearing." alphonse reminded lightly.

...

Fai and Kurgane were searching for leads on the feather while Chi and Sakura got a place for them to sleep. Soaryon was now hanging out with Alphonse who was watching Edward and Winry who at the moment were taking their afternoon nap. It was all going uneventful so they figured they would relax while they could.

"Fai what do you think you will do when this is all over?" kurgane asked his friend curiously.

"I don't know if my family is ok with it I think I will just continue traveling." fai said thoughtfully. "We really don't have a home to go to anyway." he admited.'what about you?"

"I was going to take Winry back to my dimension so that she could get a proper upbringing tell she comes of age to wed." Kurgane said thoughtfully. "It's almost weird thinking that soon this will all be over...I mean we only have so many left to collect and than.. we are pretty much done." he said in disbelief.

Fai stared wistfully into the sky."Not for me..." he said sadly. "It may never end."

...

Ashura spotted a soaryon walking blissfully unaware down the street before a crafty idea came to him. With a sneer he morphed himself into a exact replica of the said boy and headed the other way where he could sense Fai was.

Fai and KUrgane looked up to see Soaryon walking towards them. "Little dog..I thought you were hanging out with Alphonse." Fai said surprised.

Soaryon shrugged. "He is taking a nap. He was really wiped out." He answered indifferently.

"Told you that your son had the ability to put people to sleep." Kurgane muttered to which Fai laughed merrily.

"Yes he is quite the handful." Fai tittered.

"Oh Fai may I speak to you in private?" Soaryon requested unemotionally. Fai stopped laughing and looked curiously at him for a moment before hesitanty nodding.

"Yes you may." he said with a slight nod."I will see you in a bit Kurgy." Fai said with a wave.

Kurgane stared suspiciously after the retreating two before he turned and headed back to the place they were staying. He was more than surprised to find Soaryon there when he got home. "Hey kid.. weren't you just out with Fai?" He demanded.

Soaryon looked up confusedly from where he was playing with Ed. "Huh? I haven't seen Fai since this morning." He said confused.

"No.. i just saw..but than.." Kurgane's eyes went wide. "OH no." just than he felt edward tugging on his pant legs and looked down to see him starring tearfully up at him.

"Unca.. Bad mans got Dadda." he said tearfully. "Bad mans from dream."

"This is not good." Kurgane stated before he sprinted out the door and the others scrambled after them except for Chi who stayed behind to keep an Eye on winry and Edward.

...

Fai found himself in an abandoned building following blindly behind soaryon. When they got near the top the kid stopped and slowly turned to Fai with a evil smile. Fai backed away calmly. "You aren't Soaryon are you.." He said slowly.

"Never said i was." The fake soaryon said nastily before he jumped on the startled Fai.


	17. Chapter 17

ok... my friend Jazzy really really wants this updated..so here you go buddy.

Fai found himself in an abandoned building following blindly behind soaryon. When they got near the top the kid stopped and slowly turned to Fai with a evil smile. Fai backed away calmly. "You aren't Soaryon are you.." He said slowly.

"Never said i was." The fake soaryon said nastily before he jumped on the startled Fai.

* * *

Edward and Winry scrambled out the window wanting to leave without Edward's mom Chi noticing. if she knew what they were going to do. She would never let them leave the house. Winry was still unsure of what they were about to do but tried to appear optimistic and was no way she was going to look like a fool in front of Edward.

4 year old Edward gently pulled Winry along the streets as he looked around cautiously. Finally after a moment he spotted uncle Kurgane and smiled privately to himself. If He was here than Daddy wouldn't be far off. IF his dreams were of any hint than Daddy would be in a tall building as well. He frowned when He saw Unca going towards a building that was clearly the wrong one and tugged Winry forward faster so they could catch up. Soaryon and Kurgane were startled to see the two of them hurrying after them.

Alphonse however imeditantly became concerned. "Is everything ok? Where is mom?" He asked as he checked his little brother over.

"Isa fine." Edward said making a face causing Winry giggle.

"Welll than Edward Flourite! Why are you here?" Alphonse demanded.

"To help Dadda." Edward sighed agravatedly. "Yo were all going to a no no building!" he informed them as if they should already know. "Dadda is in a tall building not small one!"

"What makes you think that?" Soaryon asked skeptically.

"I just know oks Unca." Edward said surely.

"Well If you are sure than we will try and find the biggest tallest building." Alphonse said with a frown. "He has a good intuition. I never doubt him." Alphonse explained to the others who were still skeptical. "well if the little mage is sure.." Kurgane said gruffly. Alphonse nodded and led the two kids away. Edward however broke free and ran to his uncle. "You guys better save my dadda or i will hurt yous." He warned narrowly. For a moment he didn't look like a 4 year old rather a adult..and it was a bit unnerving. Alphonse quickly came over and lead the stoney tot away.

After a few moments they found the building that they were sure had Fai in it. on the steps out side the building laid Fai's scarf. They crept into the building hoping to avoid any extra confrontations.

As they neared closer they heard a voice. "You see you never had a chance to escape me." the voice taunted. the crept into the room the voice was coming from and were revolted to see Fai lying limply on the floor with blood pouring out of his left eye to the point where you could barely see it. Over his twitching body stood a tall brown haired man who seemed to reek of malice. blood.. fai's blood was dripping out of his mouth. He turned to stare at the group as they entered and sneered. "Hungry?" he asked morbidly as he wiped his mouth of blood.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kurgane demanded furiously.

"Revenge.. I was getting a taste of revenge. By feasting on his flesh I not only put him through horrable pain but I also get to absorb his power. " He laughed.

"that Is kinda Cliché " A strangled Voice wheezed out. they looked down only to see Fai weakly clap his hands and unleash an magic power trapping a startled Ashura in a stone box. Fai smiled weakly at his handiwork.. "Bastard." Fai growled weakly still wracked with pain. Kurgane hurried to his friends side and wrapped a part of his own shirt around Fai's eyes trying to stop the blood. "What a pain." Fai joked weakly.

"ONly you could joke at a time like this." Kurgane frowned disapprovingly. "Cant you be serious for just once?"

"When.. I..die i don't want to die frowning.." Fai wheezed out.

"Don't talk like a defeatest.. you know I hate it when you do that." Kurgane growled as he picked up his friend who clutched to his shirt weakly.

"Ok.. i won't ..just ..take me to my wife and son." Fai promised as he tried to focus his blearily eyes up at his freinds but couldn't seem to focus. He closed his eyes giving up. Just as he was about ready to give into the darkness he fel his body shook and slowly opened his heavy lidded eyes and groaned.

"Stay awake you stupid mage." Kurgane ordered roughly. "I know you are tired but you need to stay awake."

"OH Kurgy Wergy you do care." Fai said lightly before he closed his eyes once more. Kurgane tried to wake him up again but Fai's body went limp and the color went from his face. Kurgane felt for a pulse and than cursed. He and the other's hurried out of the building the only sound coming from Fai's gasps for breaths. Kurgane mentally kicked himself for Fai's situation. this was all his fault.. He should of known that jerk wasn't Saoryon ..and than it took them ofrever to find him. ..He would never forgive himself if Fai Flourite Died.. never..

"Please Fai.. my friend... don't die."


	18. Chapter 18

Kurgane cradled Fai's limp body to his chest as he and the others went into the house. He was realived to find That Fai's sons were both passed out on the couch. They didn't need to see their father like this. Chi however saw him the moment they entered. With a cry she ran to her husband and wept. "What happened!" She asked franticly.

"Does the name ashura mean anything to you?" Soaryon asked carefully. She didn't even say anything. the scared and greif stricken look on her face said it all. "So he..is awake than." Was all Chi said.

...

Everyone worked quickly to try and stop the bleeding and stitch and bandage the wounds but it all seemed pointless. He had already lost too much blood. Alphonse and Edward hearing commotion came into the room to see what was going on. Edward let go of his brothers pants and ran to his father with a giggle. "Dadda yousa home wake up k?" He asked as he gently tugged on his dads limp arm. Alphonse's eyes widened when he realized how grave the situation was and tried to take his brother however resisted. "no..Lets me go!" Edward said struggling. "Dadda Bworther wonts lets me go!" Edward whined. Finally he pulled free and started to pound on Fai's body. "Dadda you bwastard Wake up!" He ordered futilely. Fai's deathly pale and limp body only flailed uselessly about. "whats wrong with dadda?" He asked desperately.

Chi gently picked her son up and cradled the boy's body close as he clenched onto her shirt and wept. "Shhh now my little Mage." Chi said as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Fai not feeling well."

Kurgane growled inwardly as he grabbed Fai by his front collar. "You die on me Mage and I will make your after life Hell!" Kurgane warned.

"Chi think we need to call Yūko the witch" Chi said nervously her blonde chobbit ears flatting.

**Question for readers.**

**What do you want to see happen to fai?**

**Should he be revied or die?**

**How should he be revied? shoudl we do the vampire blood thing like in the manga/anime?**

**use magic? tell me your desire via review thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

New long absence chapter yayyyyy. review and I will update. kk hearts all who have taken interest in this story.

Edwards toddler mind was slowly beginning to grasp the severity of the situation. His daddy would never ignore him. Plus his dadda eye was crying red tears and he was sure that wasn't ok. He looked tearfully up at his momma and began to whimper. "Momma why is Dadda crying red twears?" He asked curiously.

Chi only cried harder. "Honey why don't you go and help your brother make...cake."Chi said waveringly. "I bet that if Fai eats some of your cake he will feel better."

Alphonse understood what his mom was trying to do and took his little brothers hand and led the sobbing boy out of the room.

"we make dadda choco cake kay? dadda wuvs choco." Edward said as he wiped his years away with one hand and flashed a smile.

Chi signaled monoka to call the witch. A moment later a grave faced Yuko appeared in a hologram. chi bowed low as soon as she appeared. "MY lady I am sorry to bother you but my mate is gravely injured and we implore your help." She requested.

"Your mate has little life left in his body.. his soul is already on its way to heavens gate." Yuko informed them unmoving.

"Is there nothing you can do for Mr Fai? Sakura asked plaintively.

"Well i can give him something that will temporarily fix it.. but it will only be prolonging the inevitable."

"Look you stupid witch I wan this fixed. I will not allow This mage to die on my watch!" kurogane snarled as he pounded on a table.

"your determination is dully noted." Yoko stated with a disaproving frown. "If you are so firmly determined for this young mage to live than i will give you the thing to prolong it while you discover a way to fix it yourself."

What you mean by that?" the ninja demanded. "why cant you just give us something?"

"that would defeat the purpose." Yuko said stubbornly as a vial of red liquid appeared before them. "Have him drink this and he will momentarily be restored to near health. You mustn't tell me of what you did.. for you cant get any help from him. He ,must remain unaware of his impending death. use every material at your disposal." she added beginning to fade.

Wait how long do we have till he dies?" Syaoran asked frantically. "How long? how long do we have to work on this?"

"You have till the next harvest." Yuko stated and with that she faded and disappeared.

Chi took the vial and motioned for Syaoran to hold Fai's head back as she poured it down his throat. a moment later fai's body glowed and as soon as it started it stopped and a now peacefully sleeping Fai was revealed he was no longer bleeding nor did he seem to be in any pain. Chi leaned down and kissed Fai on his slips causing fai to stir and open his eyes.

He smiled when he saw Chi kissing him. "You must be my princess charming for i feel like i just woke up after a 100 year nap." He joked only to wince slightly as he got up. "well it looks like i am pretty banged up. I may need my chi to nurse me back to health." HE said flirtatiously causing Chi to giggle.

"Dont worry my Fai Chi will help you get all better." Chi assured solemnly.

"we all will." Kurogane added seriously causing Fai to laugh.

"You all look like i just died." he laughed merrily. "Stop mopping around and acting like this is a funeral." He siad sternly. "Now where are my sons?" he demanded lightly with a smile.

"Dadda here!" Little edward squealed as he rushed in barely holding on to a plate that had a poorly and messily decorated piece of cake. "Isa make yousa choco cake! Al hwelp some buts I dos lots." Edward bragged as he handed the cake to his father who took it from his proud son gratefully. "I am sure its going to be yummy eddy weddy." He siad as he took a bite and tried to hold back a gag. "This is the best cake i have ever had." He lied Edward didn't notice and beamed.

"In fact it is soo good.. I think i will have to save the rest for later because i dont think i could handle another bite of this delicious cake." he said as he set it aside and motioned for him to take a seat beside him. Edward crawled up and sat eagerly beside him inspecting his fathers eyes carefully and was relieved to see two clear blue eyes. "MY cake fixded you." He declared. Wait tells Ally sees." He beamed proudly.

"Where is Al?" Fai asked with a frown.

"ISa make big mess of kitchen when he leavy for a moment.. Isa add lotsa stufff into your choco and it goes.. KABOOM~" he said as he clapped his hands for effect. "He is a fixy it nows."

"Edward.. what did you add into the cake?" Fai asked slowly

"Mwasterd, cweese, white rocky thingys, white pwoder, and lotsa owther wings." He said happily still clapping. "Dwont twell ALly though.. he no know.." he giggled just as loud bleching sound and an exclamation of surprise was heard.

"He sure knows now." Kurogane said flatly just as Alphonse came into the room. "Dad don't eat he..." he stopped when he saw that part of the cake had already been eaten. "I am so sorry.. i just left for a second.." He said flushed.

"OH it's ok Ed was just experimenting with cooking is all." Fai laughed merrily.


	20. Chapter 20

New long absence chapter yayyyyy. review and I will update. kk hearts all who have taken interest in this story.

* * *

Fai gasped in pain and clutched his chest as he tried to focus on anything but the pain he was feeling. He also had an unbeable pain not only in his stomach but his left eye as well. he heard someone coming and stood up straitened himself and made himself appear more composed. Just as he did so he saw his son edward run over to him. His pink chobbit ears were perked forward as he jumped up in down in front to his father.

"Dada watch me!" He said eagerly. When he was sure he had his fathers attention he clapped his hands and touched the ground. a few seconds later blue light surrounded his little body and something shot up in front of him causing Fai to have to step back a couple steps. when all was said and done the light went away leaving behind a rather.. humorous but insulting statue of Kurgane in a big frilly dress holding a staff..

"See Unca Kurgy!" Edward giggled.

"That is rather funny son..but lets put the floor back and get rid of the statue before Kurgy see's it. Ok?" Fai asked as he rubbed both his sons twitching ears.

Edward's lips trembled poutingly but he reverted the floor back to its original from none the less. "Do i have to fix the other ones too?" Edward implored.

"Other ones? Just how many KUrgy statues like this did you make?" Fai asked firmly.

"I don't knows.. isa can only count 8." Edward said as he blinked his gold eyes innocently.

Just than an outraged scream was heard. "MAGE YOU BETTER HOPE I DONT SEE YOUR SON BECUSE HE IS DEAD!"

"I Puts most of em in his room." Edward said lightly."OH and outside his door, oh and in the kitchen."

"Ooh what am i going to do with you?" Fai asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Umm... color?" Edward asked hopefully.

* * *

Soaryon and Sakura sat in the library looking through mounds of spell books, books on enchantment and even books on the living and dead..They had been in there for a whole day and they hadn't even made a dent in the pile. IF they didn't get cracking... they werent't going to find an answer in time. Kurgane was helping them but he had taken a break to go take a nap and that was hours ago..

a sound of laughter and explosion was heard somewhere form he far reaches of the house they were currently staying at but they dindt even flinch.. such things were normal at this point. 20 minutes later a very angry and red faced Kurgane stepped into the library and sat down in a huff.

"So..what happened" soyaron asked finally when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fai's songest son went and filled half of my room with ..discriminating statues .. there was soo many i couldn't even get out. Than Fai had him fix it..but his idea of fixing it was blasting me out." He growled.

"Alchemy?" Sakura asked.

"Yea.. i wish no he had to use his magic... the boy is unstable as it is... I now have no ceiling." He said bitterly.

"well we are probably going to be leaving soon anyways." Sakura said optimistically.

"I was hopping we wouldn't travel just yet Fai is still quite week..but than again..maybe he will be till we have this whole tihng fixed.

"Where is Fai now?" Sakura asked concerned once more.

"well..once he picked up Edwards mess he took Ed and went to lay edward down for a nap and to take one as well. Chi even laid Winry down so that i wouldnt have to worry about her while i continue to help you two research."

"well lets start reading than." Sakura said happily.

* * *

Chi laid down beside her sleeping husband wrapped her arms arround his waist.. She gently burrowed her face into his back and silently began to weep.


	21. Chapter 21

New Chapter and contest! READ!

OK HERE IS THE CONTEST SUBMIT ME FANART FOR THIS STORY AND WINNER OF THE BEST FAN ART GETS TO HAVE EITHER A CAMO OR A REGULAR OCCURRING PART IN THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT TO ENTER MESSAGE ME!

Note:this competion will also be applied to my story Tamaki's brothers join the host club and come little emage and you can enter both

* * *

Fai forced a smile to cover up the pain as he listened to Edward chatter aimlessly about his day from his spot on the bed. "And so than I used magic to make water fall on Unca Kurgy and he has been sneezing alls days!" Edward said causing Fai to smile a little more. "You don't say?" Fai said softly. "Well i hope you didn't just spend all day giving people colds." He joked lightly as he tried to suppress a grimace.

"Dadda...are you still sick?" Edward asked worriedly noticing his fathers discomfort.

"No Im fine i just need to take a nap is all. Why don't you and Alphonse go play." Fai said gently. Edward nodded and left to search for his brother leaving Fai all alone.

Fai stared up at the ceiling and allowed his mask to drop and show how in pain and weary he really was. He wondered how long they had been in this world... longer than normal that was for sure. Why were the others still here? There was other Feathers to be found.. it was than he realized..that the only reason they were still here is because of his inability to heal... how selfish of him... he though.. How selfish of him to hold them back.

He gingerly got out of bed and walked slowly through the house they were staying in.. in search of the others. He found Kurogane.. surprisingly reading a book. "My kurgy.. what a surprise.. i never knew you could read." He teased startling the other man from his reading. He quikly shut the book and tucked it under his arms in hopes he wouldn't notice what it was... but Fai did.

"and one on magic no less.. how strange.. Kurgy should know that he can't use magic.. and that if he was curious about something he could always come to me. What are you researching?" He asked curiously.

"nothing im just bored and . yea.. I can read for your information!" He said agitatedly causing Fai to frown.

"Are you bored because we are in the same place for so long?" Fai asked carefully with a fake smile.

"Keh." Kurogane said simply.

"We should probably go to the next place don't you think?" Fai urged.

"We will in a bit. We are taking a rest." Kurogane said gruffly.

"We shouldnt rest for long. There are still many feathers to collect." Fai insisted.

"Those feathers can wait a little longer." Kuogane said stubbornly leaving not much room for argument.

"I see..." Fai mumbled as he turned to go back but stopped. "If you all are doing this because of me though... i want you to know that this is something i wont allow for much longer.. I will send you all into the next world if i have to." He siad simply before he turned on his heals and walked away humming soflty to himself.

"Stupid stubborn blonde." Kurogane growled turning on his heels to leave the opposite way.


	22. Chapter 22

New Chapter and guest appearance by faith altoire, thanks again for doing all the fan art for me you are an awesome writer and artist.

* * *

They finally moved onto the next world which seemed to be a typical world everyone looked normal enough. Winry, Edward, and Chi all had to wear hats to cover up their animal like ears. Normally in worlds like these Fai would use magic to make the ears seem normal but his strength was weakining as the day drew closer to his death. So they just had to make do.

They were still researching of course on how to save him but it was a slow going process. If anything kept them pressining on it was Fai's obviously getting worse and his forced smile. They wanted to see those rare true blue smiles. They would not give up till Fai was healthy again. So when they were not searching for the feather they were researching often times they would switch off jobs between the other. Fai who still didn't suspect or know a thing. He himself ushually spent more time with his wife and kids.

As soon as they arrived Kurogane and his daughter Winry started looking for the feather while Sakura and syoraon went to the library to look up more information. Fai with the help of his wife and a cane walked with his sons to look around the town.

"Fai not too tired?" Chi asked concerned when she say Fai beginning to get slower and stumble a little. Fai only looked at her and smiled softly. "No of course not Chi-pi I am just fine." he said. Alphonse frowned in disapproval at his fathers lying. He was just like Ed. always lying about being hurt or in pain just so they wouldn't worry others. Alphonse didn't know his father was dying but he did know that something was wrong. It had been a month since his Father was nearly killed and he should of been getting better... and his body shouldn't be acting this way. No Alphonse was no fool and neither was Ed. Edward may of only been three years old but he wasn't stupid either. He still retained some of the knowledge he had when he was a teenager. He knew that his Dadda was not feeling good at all and that something was wrong.

Edward reached his small chubby hands out to grasp his fathers pant leg and looked poutingly up at his father. Fai saw this and smiled down at him. "How about we get something to eat my young Alchemist?" Fai asked softly causing Edward to stop pouting and smiled wide at the hopes of eating.

* * *

Kurogane held Winry's hand and looked around the town for the feather but so far the search has been hopeless. They even went so far as to ask people if anything out of the ordinary had happened. Most just shrugged and walked on however one in particular actually answered them...unfortunately.

Kurogane found a small young woman with long messy black hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing black leather pants and a long sleaved black shirt. She seemed to sense someone was coming towards her and and turned to stare expectantly at the two with her deep brown eyes that seemed to pierce through her black framed glasses.

"Excuse me miss?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Faith Altoire." The girl said eyeing them carefully wondering just what they wanted.

"Miss Altoire have you noticed anything strange recently? Any new power or something getting more powerful as of late?" Kuogane asked roughly. He didn't know if he liked this woman. She was ..too stiff.

"Why do you want to know?" Faith asked narrowly clearly hiding something. "Are you a monster hunter or something?" She asked suspiously.

"What? Why are you having a problem?" Kurogane asked tighting his hold on his Daughter's hand. He had no problem fighting demons and mosnters but he had hoped for Fai and the childrens sake they would enter a peaceful world.

"Hardly, but if we were I wouldn't ask you and your little side kick for help." Faith said rudely.

"What? She isn't my side kick.. she is ... well.. she is my daughter." He said after a moment at first unsure of what to say.. After all.. she wasn't really his daughter. it was more like an unofficial adoption.

"Well..if you love your daughter you might want to make sure she doesnt wander too far at night there are a lot of dangerous things that roam around this city at night." She said knowingly.

"Thanks for the warning." Kurogane said carefully.

"Eh, Whatever I could care less." She said rudely before she walked away.

"That Lady is Rude." Winry stated. "Can I throw a wrench at her Daddy?"

"No...You can't." Kurogane said quickly. That girl was hiding something clearly.. and he was going to find out. He committed her face to memory before He continued his search.

* * *

Faith relaxed when she saw that she was far enough away from this new comer. She put her hands into her pocket and carefully took out a long white feather and fingered it lovingly. Thanks to this strange Feather she had found she was able to go out into the sunlight with more ease..Without it She got sick.. It was one of the many downers about no longer being Human. She put her Feather away once she was assured of its safety and glanced around soon finding supper in the form of a sickly looking Blonde man who was talking to a woman wearing a floppy hat over her long blonde hair. She smiled when she saw he was walking away from the woman and preceded to stalk him. She was nearing close to him and getting ready to lure him to a dark place when she saw he was actually not alone but with a small golden haired boy that was clearly his son. She was so busy focusing on the two and cursing herself for not knowing that she didn't notice the box in front of her. A few seconds later her foot collided with it and she face planted into the dirt.

She laid there for a moment muttering curses to herself when she hear a warm but weak voice asked. "Do you need help?" She lifted her head up and saw that it was the very man she had been stalking. She couldn't believe her good fortune. She accepted the hand and aloud the man to help her up and she dusted her self off keeping an Eye on the small toddler who was eyeing her critically with his big gold eyes. "Thank you" She said with a smile as she formulated a plan. "My name is Faith." She said offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you Faith, This is my son Edward and my name is Fai." The man said with a smile as He took her hand. " I would hate to ask you of this being we only just met but would you mind helping me out? I am looking for a hotel with a decent price for me and my family." He asked politely. He hoped he could find a place soon. His body was feeling weak and he was really tired.

"Actually I do know of a place." Faith said conivingly. "Come with me."

Fai breathed a sigh of relief. "Thats good. Do you mind If i rest for a minute? i am not well you see." Fai said trying to force down the pain he was feeling but Faith could smell the weakness inside him and could tell that if something was going to be done soon.. this man was going to die anyways.. it was a shame though.. to eat such a handsome young man.

"Of course here take a seat I can wait." Faith cooed as she gestured to a bench which he slumped in with a sigh. He picked up his son and put him on his lap and began to play with his sons soft long hair. "Good thing I found you huh?" Fai said with a smile.

"Yes.. yes it is." Faith said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning character death is coming and yaoi...why...because my muse is making me.**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane was getting worried Fai hasn't come back from yet...It was unlike him. Chi however was being eerily calm. In fact it seemed that as of lately both Fai and Chi have become emotionally detached ever since last week when Fai had pulled her aside for a private conversation. He wondered what it was about...could it be that Chi knows about what Fai and him had been doing before she found Fai? Know of their... private little meetings.. meetings that they were still occasionally having their little...visits. He blushed at the thought but looked away from Chi Guiltily. CHi however seemed to notice and smiled knowingly at him.

"Kurogane worried about Fai?" Chi asked curiously.

"Tec" Kurogane grumbled. "Aren't you? you two are a couple aren't you? Start worrying!" He demanded.

"We..aren't...not really." Chi Sighed as she played with little Winry's hair.

"WHat..but you two are married!" he stated confused..hating himself for it.

"Chi wants to tell Kurogane a secret.

"what kind of secret?" Kurogane asked cautiously as he crotched down to her level.

"Chi is not real." Chi explained giggling as Kurogane fell backwards startled.

"Fai Fai made me when he was little so Chi could take care of him and be his mother and help guard other Fai's grave..however as Fai got older he got lonly so Chi became his pretend wife so he could have someone till his other came along..and now that he has I have served my purpose." Chi explained happily.

"But...Edward..." Kurogane started confused.

"Is magically created. Fai wanted ED Ed to be a combination of him and his soul mate and than..Boom!" she clapped her hands to signify it. "Edward was made."

"Soul mate? who the hell is his soul mate?" Kurogane growled. Chi however didn't respond only giggled.

* * *

Fai held tightly to Edward's hand as they went through another ally. "Miss Faith are you sure this is the right way?" He asked with a false smile to hide his nervousness.

"Oh i am sorry are you getting Tired?" Faith asked craftily with false concern.

"Well honestly yes...Maybe my son and I should head back...My friends might be worried." Fai said slowly.

"Dadda." Edward whispered angrily as he eyed this strange woman. He didn't trust This lady..something was not right about her.

"Shh Eddy Weddy." Fai said as he ruffled Edwards hair. "It is ok."

"I no like her." Edward insisted causing Faith to sneer.

"You should listen to your son...he is right after all i am not to be trusted." Faith said with a smile ..right before she pounced.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is short..sorry My mac is kinda broken and i wanted to give you guys a quick updates on some of my storys so that I can keep you guys sated. also i don't seem to be notified of reviews..so message me if you review me..

Fai covered Edward in an attempt to try and protect him. He closed his eyes awaiting his fate..but it never came. He felt something wet and metallic smelling splat on his face and wearily he opened his eyes only to see the now dead blue eyes of the little girl they thought was far away.

Faith stared uninterestedly at the now dead body of Winry. Edward upon seeing his freind was dead began to cry.

"How could you?" Fai asked in disbelief.

"She was in my way." The Vampire answered uncaringly.

oh..i just killed winry whats going to happen next? Again i am sorry its short.


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter done

Fai held on to his son sure it was the end. He did not mind if he died. He knew he didn't have long left but his son...His and Kurogane's son...he had a long life ahead of him. His only regret was not telling Kurogane the truth of Edward's conception.

The Vampire known as Faith smirked evily as she stalked towards them with her claws poised ready to strike. Fai turned to his whimpering son and tried to calm him dispite the impending end. Only it never came for at that moment something stepped in front of them

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes hidden behind black rectangular glasses frowned disapprovingly. "Faith how many times have I told you you can't just go around killing people left and right." the girl clucked scoldingly as she smoothed out her black long sleeved knee length dress.

Faith's eyes narrowed as the other girl smirked. "Get out of my way Hilary."

"Oh don't be like that Faith." The Vampire now known as hIlary teased than much to Fai and Edward's surprise Hilary Pinched Faith's cheeks forcing a smile on the other vampire whose eyes were twitching in annoyance.

"Smillllle!" The girl teased as Faith forced her hands down.

"I told you not to do that!" Faith grumbled.

Elsewhere

"So you mean that brat...is my kid!" Kurogane nearly shouted as he thought about how since he met Edward the kid had only made his life a living hell..than again the more he thought about it..Edward acted just as he did when he was that age...not that he was as disrespectful to his dad...he must of got that from Fai. He thought sourly.

However he could not dwell on that for long. Fai was out there somewhere and could be in trouble or worse hurt.

Back the Fai

"You are the worst Vampire you know that!" Faith said sourily as she scoweled at Hilary who was curently handing Edward a lolipop and stuffing one in her own mouth.

"I know..i shoulda been a fairy." Hilary agreed. "They are soo cool."

"You shoulda been something." Faith grumbled. "And for the last time Fairys dont exist here."

"Great you just killed another becaouse of your disbealif." Hilary pouted.

"Yea and I will kill you if you dont stop talking."

Hilay giggled and turned to Fai and Edward. "Don't mind her..she is just in a bad moode because She is hungry." She pointed out as she handed Faith a blood bag. She looked down and noticed Winry's dead body and blinked. "Ohh...you never really did like blonde girls." She sighed before strting to suck on her lollipop once more.


	26. Contestchallenge Everyone is a winner

Sorry this is an authors note. I am working on my updates BUT I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU! TO Enter Just follow the link make sure you close the spaces. The link is to a small fun fan made Tsubasa Kuroxfai / syaoran/fai trailer. My challange is this.. watch the trailer and make a fanfic based loosely on what you see. MAKE SURE TO MESSAGE ME THAT YOU ARE ENTERING AND WHAT THE NAME OF IT IS CALLED.

If you do I will either do one of the following for you depending on what you want

A. PUT YOUR OC IN ANY OF MY STORYS OR

B UPDATE WHICH EVER STORY YOU WANT WITHIN A WEEK OF YOUR STORY BEING POSTED.

If it is a multi chapter story you write for each chapter you post I will review and update which ever story you want.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Ay38auP0kMw

If the link doesnt work after you remove the spaces than look up my youtube channel animewriter10 the video is Tsubasa the movie


	27. Chapter 27

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
